Generacionnes En Problemas
by nigthstar188
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si juntaramos a las tres generaciones de HP? pus nada menos que un caos total :D esta es otra historia salida de mi loca imaginacion L/J H/G S/¿?


**N/A: **Los personajes son fruto de la creatividad de J.K. Rowling aunque quisiera que fueran mios pero las situaciones, dialogos son de mi creacion y de **Ginny2011**.

Capítulo 1: "Enredos en el tiempo"

Sala multipropósito

8:30 pm

Los rayos multicolores de la Luna se colaban por entre las personas ahí reunidas en otra más de las reuniones del E.D.

Harry estaba un tanto desconcertado por la asistencia responsable de algunos de sus integrantes más fieles.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaban miradas preocupados por los últimos acontecimientos que se producían en Hogwarts en su 6to año de estudios. Luna miraba la cúpula de la sala distraída, pensando en narkles, pimples y cuernos de animales que solo habitaban en la "creativa" mente de esta joven rubia.

Cho no dejaba de observar a Harry, resentida volvía su mirada a la foto de su ex novio, Cedric, que la llevaba en sus manos;, Ginny y Dean estaban alejados a una gran distancia, no soportaban la presencia del otro, incómodos trataban de no pensar en su última discusión que habían mantenido minutos antes de llegar a la reunión. Los demás: Hanna, Justin, Susan, Michael Corner, la gemelas Patil entre otros esperaban impacientes cuando Harry hablase.

-como todos sabemos, Hogwarts ya no es tan segura como antes. Hemos perdido a una importante integrante del ejército, Katie Bell, como todos han escuchado a sido atacada por un collar extraño, cortesía de Mal… de acuerdo Hermione, bueno cortesía de _alguien x_, es por esa razón que hemos decidido, eh… continuar con los entrenamiento del ejerci….-

Un sonido extraño se escucho cerca de la salida secreta del E.D.

-¿alguien más falta?- preguntó Harry a Ron.

-mmm… no, creo que no.-

-claro que sí, falta Neville- intervino Hermione.

Segundos después Neville apareció con un pequeño paquete en las manos.

-disculpen la demora, habían dejado esto afuera y lo cogí- se excuso Neville mientras mostraba a todos una extraña cajita de color azul noche.

-¿Qué es Neville?-preguntó Seamus- ¿otro paquete de tu admiradora secreta?-

Hanna Abbot trato de ocultar su rostro en la espalda de Susan Bones, muy sonrojada.

-no, no lo es, ella lo envía siempre con lazos rojos…-respondió el joven sonrosado- aun no lo he abierto.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!- le animo Dean Thomas.

Neville empezó a desempacar el extraño objeto y Harry recordó a Katie Bell.

-¡NO!¡Neville, espera!-

Un brillo escarlata devoró a todos sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos.

-¡Lily! ¡Al! vengan rápido- gritó un chico de 16 años desde el ático de su gran casa.

A través de las escaleras emergieron varias personas todos casi de la misma edad, excepto por una pareja de jóvenes.

-¿Qué sucede James?- pregunto una joven de cabello rojo fuego y ojos castaños.

-dinos que pasa- dijo el pequeño Albus.

-mejor que sea algo importante, no quiero perder mi tiempo con niñerías- exclamó la estudiosa Rose.

-oh, cállate Weasley, no nos arruines la diversión- le reprochó Scorpius Malfoy, inseparable amigo de Albus.

-ya basta, mejor dinos lo que hay James- dijo Victoire que acababa de entrar seguida de Teddy Lupin.

-ya, ok, cálmense o no les digo nada- exclamó entre la mirada de enojo de Rose- estaba buscando aquí las cosas que papá guardó, lo que el usó cuando estaba en Hogwarts y descubrí esto- dijo James con una perfecta sonrisa.

- y eso ¿Qué es?-pregunto Teddy interesado.

-mmm... no sé, pensé que ustedes sabrían lo que era- dijo James pasándose la mano por el cabello oscuro.

-Genial nos hiciste venir sólo para ver una caja de plata de la que no sabes nada, esperando que nosotros te demos respuestas-dijo la "muy comprensiva" de Rose.

-¡Rose basta! para de reclamar, si quieres te puedes ir, nos harías un favor a todos -dijo Scorpius exasperado por la actitud de la chica.

-Rosie cálmate OK? – dijo su hermanito Hugo.

-ya cálmense todos tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con esta cosa – Albus paseó la mirada en los que estaban en el ático. Todos se quedaron callados excepto...

-mira tiene una ranura trata de abrirlo James – dijo Lily muy emocionada dando saltitos agitando su larga cabellera rojiza.

-no puedo esta atorado – dijo el mayor de los Potter.

- ohh por favor ¿eres un mago o no James? Usa tu varita – dijo (o más bien gritó) Rose.

-deja de gritarme, sino hazlo tú- le dijo tendiéndole la cajita de plata.

- muy bien lo haré yo – dijo muy orgullosa Rose sacando su varita – Alohomora.

Se oyó un pequeño "clic" y la cajita se abrió lentamente expulsando un vapor escarlata.

Todos miraban expectantes, el contenido de la caja, era una vieja y algo deslustrada snitch.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio con esa snitch?- Intervino una joven recién llegada, era rubia y muy simpática, Albus se percató de la presencia de Alice Longbottom y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

-No, Alice mira, no es igual a los demás, es plateada y está grabada, tiene una letras – dijo Teddy.

-sí, mira, son unas iniciales – dijo Albus limpiándola y después sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa – dice J.P.

-¿J.P? ¡eso es James Potter! – dijo emocionado Hugo- James, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que era tuya?

-no lo es, nunca la he visto – dijo muy sorprendido el joven.

-no es tuya James es de tu abuelo James Potter – dijo Scorpius.

-OH que bien un recuerdo, yo me lo quiero quedar y después le muestro a papi – dijo muy feliz Lily.

-ok Lily – pero creo que tendrás que esperar – dijo Scorpius mirándola

- ¿Y eso por qué?

-por que tendrás que atraparla primero- respondió sonriendo.

Mientras ellos habían estado hablando la snitch había emprendido su vuelo rodeándolos a todo cada vez más y más rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera el gran buscador de Gryffindor, el legendario Harry Potter, no hubiera podido atraparlo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – exclamó Alice preocupada

-no lo sé – dijo Albus.

-James haz que pare – dijo asustada Lily.

-oye tú ¡deja a mi hermana!-dijo James.

Pero Scorpius no pudo responderle, una nube de humo escarlata los envolvió completamente y la sensación en la parte baja de su estómago se apoderó de todos.

-¡Aléjate de mí! - gritó una joven de 17 años mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando evadir a cierto muchacho de ojos avellana.

-¡OH vamos Evans! – dijo alcanzándola. Sé que mueres por salir conmigo, deja de negarlo y acéptalo – terminó con una sonrisa digna de un comercial de dentífrico y pasándole la mano por su despeinado cabello negro azabache.

Lily estaba exasperada ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle una cita de 25 veces al día? Ella suspiró y se dijo a sí misma _"tranquila Lily, recuerda que este es tu castigo por asustar a Petunia cuando te dijo fenómeno frente al cerdo de su novio" _entonces se volvió hacia él y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios se fue acercándosele lentamente. La sonrisa perfecta de James comenzó a perder intensidad. La pelirroja nunca lo había mirado así.

Es cierto que muchas de las "otras" le sonreían y le dedicaban esa mirada pero Lily Evans jamás. Con picardía en sus ojos verdes.

Mientras que James se perdía en sus pensamientos Lily lo acorralaba contra la pared, James estupefacto no podía rebobinar todo aquello que sucedía, Lily se le acercaba demasiado como una gata atrapando a su presa, sus rostros estaban muy juntas, pasaban el limite, sus labios se acercaban a su boca, sonrió y se aproximó a su oído.

-saldré contigo cuando Severus use champú y se lave en el lago negro… -y se alejó tan rápido como vino a él, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Evans, con eso no se juega! – se defendió James muy sonrojado, desordenándose el pelo, avergonzadísimo.

Lily siguió riendo hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, subió por las escaleras que llegaban hasta la habitación compartida con Alice, cuando entro riendo su amiga la miro como si estuviera loca. Tal vez estar metido todo el día, y eso que era sábado, leyendo en la biblioteca todo libro que caía en sus manos la habría trastornado.

-este… Lily – preguntó cuidadosamente Alice - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-ay Alice, todo es culpa de Potter, pero ahora lo dejé sonrojado y contra la pared del pasillo de transformaciones- y empezó a partirse con una risa maniática, con la que Alice se llegó a preguntar si no era necesario llevarla a San Mungo para que le revisaran la cabeza.

-pero Lily… siempre que se trata de James, tú terminas furiosa, odiando a la vida por haber dejado que James existiera, te desquitas con los demás con tus reglas de prefecta y eres más irritable que un escreguto de cola explosiva – dijo Alice con una sonrisa inocente. Pero después de eso Lily dijo:

-¡Alice! Eso no es cierto, bueno un poco, pero todo sigue siendo culpa de Potter ese arrogante, egocéntrico y de señor – yo – me – ligo – con – cualquiera – y – donde – quiera. Es un completó idiota.

-admite que en fondo te gusta…- dijo Alice divertida.

-¡claro que no! ¡Ese don Juan Tenorio es un sucio egocéntrico machista! – dijo Lily aburrida del imbécil Potter.

-si…si, y yo soy Dumbledore – continuo Alice riendo – a veces eres tan necia… ¡por las brujas de Merlín! ¡admitelo! tantos años persiguiéndote, debe gustarte algo de él, admítelo es guapísimo bueno, no tanto como mi Frank.

-Claro Sra. Longbotton, ni siquiera le hablas…

-Es que nosotros no necesitamos palabras, yo sé que me quiere y un día tendremos un hijo, tal vez un poco torpe pero muy valiente al que le gustaría la herbología y odiaría pociones.- dijo Alice con corazoncitos alrededor de ella.

A Lily le aparecieron gotitas en su cabeza de los cosas que habló su amiga.

-sí, y me hizo hijo se llamara Harry Potter su primera novio será una china llorona, peleará con un basilisco, jugará Quidditch, y se enamorará perdidamente de una pelirroja, como James jajaja ¡clásico Potter!

-¿lo ves? las dos tenemos un futuro ya planeado y seguro que nuestros hijos serán compañeros de curso, estarán en Gryffindor y formaran parte de una escuela clandestina de DCAO para eliminar a un sapo del ministerio que les hace la vida imposible.

-y siempre serán fastidiados por un profesor de pelo grasoso y largo con apariencia de monje de monasterio– adhirió Lily.

- y mi hijo tendrá una admiradora secreta, una rubia muy guapa de Hufflepuff, pero en una de las reuniones del grupo clandestino de DCAO, mi hijo confunde un paquete extraño con uno de la rubia y regresa al pasado a saludarnos jajajaja.

Las dos se estaban riendo cuando ¡BUM! Una explosión se produjo cerca del límite del bosque prohibido y ambas se miraron sorprendidas, pero la curiosidad pudo más y bajaron con dirección a los jardines del colegio.

Mientras tanto en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts

Un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes apareció en cima de una joven de cabello pelirrojo.

-Harry me estas aplastando-dijo Ginny sonrosada.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando se descubrió a él encima del cuerpo de Ginny, olía realmente delicioso y por un momento recordó al sutil aroma de la Amortentia burbujeante en la clase de pociones.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AH!!!!!!! – gritó una joven oriental, de cabello negro, que empezó a saltar mientras veía a un chico apuesto, de mirada profunda y cabello cobrizo que emergía del suelo.

-OH DIOS MÍO- exclamó Hermione que estaba más alejada de Harry y Ginny con los demás integrantes del E.D.

-¡por las barbas de Merlín, pero si es…!

-¡¡¡CEDRIC!!!-terminó Cho abalanzándose al chico resucitado.

**Ahora dale clic al botoncito verde …**

**See you them ^^**


End file.
